


Target Practice

by Speedingbullets



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, M/M, speeding bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedingbullets/pseuds/Speedingbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anonymous: Sniper showing scout how to shoot and scout screwing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

“Yo Snipes, can I see your gun?” the BLU Scout had suddenly blurted out. He sat up, having been laying down on the small bed in the RED Sniper’s camper van. The battle that morning had been rough—it was a close tie until the very end when the red team just barely managed to land a victory. Admittedly, the Scout was exhausted, and he had spent the majority of the afternoon after the mission sleeping in his boyfriend’s vehicle.

“Why the bloody hell do you want it?” The Sniper asked, looking up from the book he was reading to give the Scout a questioning expression.

“Idunno,” The younger male said with a shrug, looking over at where the Sniper’s gun lay in its case on the floor. “I wanna try it out.”

The RED rolled his eyes and snickered a little bit. “Do you even know how to hold it?”

“Nah, but it looks easy enough.”

There was another eyeroll, and the Sniper set his book down and climbed into the driver’s seat, shoving his keys into the ignition. The BLU quickly followed him, sitting down on the passenger’s side and buckling his seatbelt with an eyebrow quirked. 

“Where are we goin’?” he asked.

“Away,” The Aussie responded simply, shifting the van into gear and beginning to drive. “I’d rather not have you get caught shooting my gun.”

“Wait, you’re actually gonna let me shoot it?”

“…Maybe.”

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t too long before the van came to a halt at a large, open stretch of grassland, and both men climbed out of the van. 

“Here,” the Australian said, handing the rifle to the Scout. The BLU took a few moments to examine it. It was lighter than he had expected it to be, smooth and seemed relatively easy to hold.

“You’re holdin’ it wrong,” Sniper said, wrapping his lanky arms around Scout’s body from behind, shifting the rifle in the Scout’s grip. “This is a sniper rifle, not a scattergun. You gotta hold it like this.”

Once that was done, Sniper set up a makeshift target about 30 feet away, before returning to the Scout’s side. 

“Try shootin’.”

The BLU grinned, holding the scope up to his eye, and—wait, where did the target go? It took him a few minutes to actually locate the target (all the while, Sniper watching with amusement). The Scout steadied himself for the shot, and… Bang! 

The Scout was startled by the recoil, and, of course, the shot hit nowhere near the target. He groaned.

The RED snickered, patted Scout on the back, then lifted the rifle out of the Scout’s hands. “You gotta brace yourself,” He said, “Be as still as possible, steady…” He lifted the gun and shot it, the bullet hitting precisely in the center of the target.

“Try again.”

Scout did just that. He took the rifle back from Sniper, braced himself, and then shot. The cry of a distressed animal pierced through the air, and Scout cringed, pitying the small, unfortunate deer that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Do me a favor, mate,” Sniper said, putting his arm over the smaller man’s shoulder, “And never decide to be a sniper.”

They both laughed as they turned and walked back towards Sniper’s van.

“You can count on that.”


End file.
